A Hard Evening
by Rainbows are delicious
Summary: Wingo/Boost SLASH Don't like, don't read. Wingo's kinda feeling alone and a bit depressed but someones there for him...


**Hello everybody! I bring to you my second story. WARNING, THIS HAD A YAOI/SLASH COUPLE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ. I'm sorry, but I really like Boost/Wingo. I know it's usually Boost/Snot Rod or Wingo/Snot Rod but I think it should be Boost/Wingo. I don't know why...I just really like it... I'm sorry if you don't like this couple... but I think you should still read the story. Ya, I'm happy with how this turned out. Usually when I write stories, I think they suck...when I was writing this, I actually started writing this on my friends computer...I was listening to Linkin Park and Rascal Flatts...I'm probably gonna write more Boost/Wingo stories because I can. Yes, anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wingo sat on the edge of the cliff at Wheel Well, letting his legs hang over the edge. He looked down below and saw tons of tiny specks pass on the road. (That's what it would probably look like if you were sitting on a cliff too.)<p>

"What's my purpose in life?" He whispered quietly to himself. Wingo hadn't really know what he's been living for, for a while now, actually. He was living alone in a small house and he had no girlfriend, or, anyone really.

He sighed deeply. He looked at the view, lost in thought.

A few minutes later, someone had pulled up, it was Boost.

_What's Wingo doin here? Guess I better see what's goin on._

Boost got out of his car and started to walk towards Wingo.

"*sigh* _Someone cares about you_, _pfft_, yeah right. " Wingo whispered to himself. As he got up, he bumped into someone, Boost. They both jumped back in surprise.

"Woah! I-I didn't uh...see ya there!" He smiled a little, but inside he was freaked-out, wondering how long he had been standing there. Wingo looked at Boost and Boost looked back. They were lost in each others eyes. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days, you get the idea.

Boost was the first to snap back into reality. Wingo soon followed.

"So,uh, what are you doin here, Wingo?" Boost said, walking towards his car, lifting himself with his arms onto the hood of the car.

"I don't know, I needed somewhere where I could get my thoughts together, you know?" Wingo said, now on the hood of his car. The two talked for a couple or hours when...

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Um...when you were getting up... you said something about um... someone caring about you? Or something like that but... I was kinda wonderin about that..." Wingo's eyes widened.

_How much did he hear? _He panicked in his mind.

"Wingo?"

"Huh?" He looked at Boost, then looked down to his feet. He pulled his knees close to his chest.

"About that..."

Boost looked at him, a little worry in his eyes.

''Well, I was just thinking about when I actually had that person that I could always rely on, no matter what, and he was always there, no matter what time of day."

"DJ?" Wingo shook his head.

"Nah, my older brother. He was always there for me, through the good times and the bad. He was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Because my parents were no help. They spent more time at hotel rooms, getting wasted then at home with us. So I only had my brother, but that started to fall apart when he had girls come over everyday and whenever I needed to talk to him, he was with a girl. I felt like no one would listen to me anymore. I became more secluded than I was before, I mean yeah, I had DJ to talk to and he was like a brother to me but,"

"But what?"

Wingo sighed and continued. "...Sometimes I couldn't even talk to him, I've basically got no one. I don't know where my brother is, my parents are probably in jail or something and...and..." His voices cracked up a little.

"I-if you hadn't showed up..." Tears started to form in Wingo's eyes.

"I actually m-might ha-have considered jumping... I mean, I don't even know my purpose in life. What am I good for?" That's it, he was crying now, great.

Boost went up to Wingo and sat down beside him. He hugged him close. Wingo put his face into his chest as he held his arms close to himself.

"Shh...it's alright. Everything's gonna be OK." He quietly said to the crying Wingo. Wingo rested his head on Boost's shoulder. Boost looked down at Wingo, he smiled. Wingo was still teary-eyed.

"Look at me," Boost said as Wingo sat up and looked at Boost. Boost wiped away some of the tears that escaped Wingo's eyes and he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Now, be honest with me." Wingo nodded.

"Why would you ever, EVER think of suicide?" Wingo shrugged.

"I, I don't know," Wingo looked down. Boost gently turned Wingo's head to face him again.

"Why?"

"I-I feel so alone... When I hang out with you guys, everything's fine but when I'm alone... I get depressed..."

"So you've been hiding this from us this whole time?"

Wingo sniffled and nodded. He looked back down.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered, a few tears falling from his face. Boost hugged him close again.

"It's alright, shh, it's alright..." Boost put his hand through Wingo's hair, letting his hair go through his fingers. Wingo sat up, he wiped his face with his sleeves. He looked at Boost.

"You know we all care about you, right?" Wingo nodded

"Good but tell me again, why did you even think of jumping? when you know there's someone out there who does care for you, who will always be there for you, no matter what time of day, no matter where you are, I-" Wingo looked at him. Boost blushed and continued.

"Someone will always be there for you." Wingo kept looking at Boost as Boost looked down in embarrassment. Wingo turned Boost's face to face his.

"And...who is this person that will always be with me?" He smiled. He grabbed a hold of Boost's hand. Boost entwined his fingers in Wingo's.

"Me?"

Wingo laughed a little bit and he blushed. Boost had also.

Wingo leaned in, and so did Boost until their lips connected.

Wingo tightened his grip on Boost's hand. Boost grabbed Wingo's other hand and Wingo entwined his fingers with Boost's. Wingo pulled away, Boost looked at him confused.

"Yes, you." Boost smiled. He pulled Wingo into another embrace.

"Race you to my house." Boost said to Wingo.

"Oh, please...you're on." Boost and Wingo jumped off the hood of Wingo's car and got in their cars, and they sped off down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, sorry it's short! But when I was typing it, it looked like ALOT more words! Ya but Wingo just hasn't had the best life, he's felt alone mostly through his teenage years. It stared when he was about 15, in 9th grade (note: I have NO clue what 9th grade is like or...what any part of high school is like...) Ya, hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Toodaloo!<strong>


End file.
